


More!

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [89]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompt, Humor, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg and Mycroft have an argument...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	More!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts: More

The insults and name calling had been going on for a solid three minutes without break. Even Sherlock and Anthea were both impressed and amused by the vitriol flung by both parties.

“Vainglorious bastard!”

“You Ill-mannered ruffian!”

“You arrogant twat!”

“Insufferable goldfish!”

“Pompous Wanker!”

“Simple-minded lump!”

“Machiavellian wannabe!”

Neither enraged man noticed that Sherlock handed a grinning Anthea several notes as they left the office. They both knew what was going on.

“Why you…” was yelled in unison.

Teeth bared, ready for the next verbal salvo, Mycroft Holmes cool grey eyes bore into the molten brown eyes of Gregory Lestrade as they literally panted at each other.

“Are you as turned on as I am?” Greg snarled as he slammed Mycroft into a wall and shoved a leg between the Iceman’s thighs.

Mycroft rutted in a full body press against Greg as he pulled him into a blistering kiss.

“ _More_!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe this is literally the shortest fic I have ever written


End file.
